la Main droite vous Sauve la Main gauche vous trompe
by Sir Duncan Frost
Summary: Après la deuxième guerre contre Lord Voldmort Harry décide de suivre un inconnue qui lui propose une toute nouvelle aventure et qui sait . Une deuxième chance .
1. Chapter 1

_A quel moment tout avait commencer à dérailler ?_

 _Quand-est-ce que son chemin avait fini par le conduir a ce résulta catastrophique ?_

 _Quel genre de décision pouvait donner ce genre de vision cauchemardesque ?_

 _Harry Potter se posait ces questions tout en regardent autour de lui le paysage chaotique résulta de son combat contre Voldemort le mage noir le plus redouter de ces dernière années , au-dessus de lui les nuages avait prit une couleur ténébreuse et lancer de temps en temps quelque éclair qui venait frapper le sol lui aussi devenu noir comme la nuit à cause des sortilège de feu de celui qu'on ne devait autrefois pas prononcer le nom ._

 _Au-delà il n'y avait presque plus rien , l'armé des Mangemort c'était lourdement déchainer sur les Résistant qui avait donner ce qu'il avait dans leur sort . Le Potter se souvient maintenant avoir voulut régler ces compte avec Tom pour le meurtre de ces parrent , de son parrain , de ces amis les Wisley , de ces ancien camarade d'étude magique et puis aussi pour avoir fait en sorte de le lier à lui autant dans la douleur physique que mental en lui laissant par accident un Horcruxe en plein milieux du front ._

 _Après avoir était tuer par le mage noir Harry avait sentie son esprit partir avant d'être brusquement arracher aux griffes si douce de la mort , c'est avec l'effet de surprise d'avoir résscité et d'un Avada Kadavra entre les deux yeux que le règne de la terreur prit enfin fin ._

 _Là Harry ne se sentait ni heureux ni triste , il ne rester que lui sur ce champ de bataille sur le quel il reconnue parfois des Sorciers ayant était un jour proche de lui , les dernier à être tomber furent Ron et Hermione qui encaissèrent a sa place un Doloris d'un Mangemort plutôt insistant sur le fait de tuer celui que son maitre désirer le plus au monde . Il ne rester que lui un élève de Septième année de l'école de Sorcelerie la plus préstigieuse de Grande-Bretagne ._

 _Harry tourna un instant ces yeux sur la montagne de pierre qui baigner depuis ce matin déjà dans un bain de flammes orangé qui firent presque sourire le Griffondor . C'était irréel pour lui d'être encore en vie alors que tout autour lui il y avait plus que la mort et le chaos , non il ne rester plus que lui le Survivant ._

 _A genoux le brun baissa ces yeux sur ces lunettes brisé , puis sur sa baguette brisé elle aussi après qu'il ais lancer son dernier sort contre Voldemort , il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait à présent , avec la mort de Dumbledore et du clan Wisley ainsi que de tous les autres Moldu tomber sous le baisé des Détracqueur lâcher par Voldy et sa bande de joyeux drille que lui rester t-il ?_

 _Rien si ce n'est le crépitement des flammes qui continuer de rogner ce qui fit son tout premier foyer , il ne bougea presque pas quand la nuit pointa enfin le bout de son nez , se rapprochant lentement du feu pour évité d'avoir froid il remarqua alors qu'une autre personne était présente . Un homme au tein incroyablement pâle qui fit ressortir l'éclat de ces yeux vert et qui se marier à merveille avec ces long cheveux noir plaquer dans son dos , l'homme lui lança un regard curieux avant de se remettre à sa contemplation des flammes que Harry se mit à fixer lui aussi en prenant place à quelque pas de l'inconnue qui ne fit aucun geste pour lui dire d'allez plus loin ou de se rapprocher ._

 _Les minutes passèrent et Harry continuer de faire le trie dans ces souvenirs pour chercher l'erreur dans cette toile qu'était sa vie , et plus il allez loin plus son sentiment d'avoir était toute sa vie qu'une marionette se renforça , entre Dumbledore et Voldemort il ne savait pas le quel des deux c'était le plus servie de lui pour arriver à ces fin , l'un voulait protéger le monde des sorcier en mettant tous ces espoir dans un gamin à peine sortie de son enfance en faisant de ces années scolaire des épreuve pour le former à son futur combat contre Tom , en parlant de celui-ci il c'était bien servie de son sang lors du Tournois des Trois Sorcier ho et en tuant Cédric ça il l'avait bien oublier ._

 _Le troll , le basilic , la forêt interdite , et plein d'autre danger qu'il aurai pus facilement évité si seulement il avait user un peu plus de ce truc spongieux appeler cerveaux ._

 _Non ce n'était même pas la faute du destin pour une fois , enfaite en y songeant un peu plus dûrement la plupart de ces défaite n'était dût qu'à sa propre faiblesse , de son immaturité , de son complèxe lier au fait d'être une célébrité sans avoir rien demander à personne ._

 _Harry avait toujours essayer de vivre sa vie comme il le pouvait , chez les Dursley il avait essayer de disparaitre pour ne plus subir tous ces regard remplit de colère contre lui alors que sa seule faute était d'être née , chez les sorcier ce fut à peu près pareil sauf qu'il avait voulut devenir un Sorcier normal et non le Survivant ce qui n'avait semble t-il servit à rien ._

 _En même temps avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair ..._

 _Le Potter lâcha un long soupir de tristesse en se rendant compte que durant sa scolarité magique il n'avait presque jamais fait le moindre effort pour avoir de meilleur note se contentant souvent d'une petite moyenne en tout sauf en potions là impossible d'avoir une bonne note sauf en s'appelant Rogue ou Hermione , il se rendait compte que durant sa troisième année il avait commencer à se relâcher et as vivre sa vie comme un jeune chien fou en envoyant chier ces responsabilité , le retour surprise de son Parrain eu le mérite de le remette dans le droit chemin pour un moment avant qu'il ne recommence à flemardé en apprenant que deux ou trois sort à droite ou à gauche toujours le stricte minimum jamais il n'avait étudier sérieusement l'art de la Socelerie préférant conserver son mode de vie d'élue de la prophétie croyant d'avance qu'il gagnerai facilement ._

 _Quand il regarder autour de lui Harry se retenait de justesse de mordre ces doigt jusqu'à les faire saigner ._

-Tu cogite beaucoup dit moi .

 _Cette voix donner à Harry des frisson dans le dos , elle était trop douce pour être honnête , et puis ce regard ne disait clairement que cet individue devait être ranger dans la catégorie_ _ **'Louche'**_ _, remarquant que son interlocuteur l'observer avec ces grand yeux vert émeraude Harry se mit à grogner agacer d'être encore une fois la cible d'un regard aussi perçant ._

-Pas envie de discuter avec un étranger à ce que je voie , soupira l'homme d'une voix amusé . C'est bien tu es intelligent mon garçon .

 _Le Potter eu le mauvais reflèxe de rire amèrement en repensant à ce petit garçon de onze-ans heureux comme tout d'être enfin dans un monde qui l'accepter sans haine , non il ne briller pas par son intelligence mais plus par sa bétise et son manque de maturité en situation de crise ._

 _Il eu aussi une triste pensée pour une jeune fille à grande dents qui lui manquer terriblement à cet instant ._

-Tu devrait rentré chez toi mon garçon , dit le brun habiller de vert . La nuit tombe , et ce n'est pas bien prudent de rôdé près d'un château en ruine .

-Vous êtes bien là vous , dit Harry las d'être réduit à écouter un inconnue qui sourit à sa remarque .

-Je suis parfaitement capable de me deffendre , réplique t-il sans méchanceté . Toi part-contre tu me semble fatiguer , tu as passée une mauvaise journée ?

 _Sans pouvoir se contrôler Harry se mit à rire en se balançant sur place sans pouvoir s'arrêter , les yeux de l'homme ne le lâcher pas alors que n'importe qui aurai fuit devant ce comportement de cinglé sauf lui qui en avait pas l'air comme-ça mais cacher au fond de lui une part de folie qui aurai fait rougir Luna Lovegood sans problème . Le Potter se calma enfin puis se mit à faire le récit complet de son existence jusqu'à ces vingt-ans , il raconta à quel point son enfance chez son oncle et sa tante l'avait détruit lentement avant sa grande renaissance dans le monde des sorciers , il n'oublia aucun détails racontant ces petite anecdocte qui firent bien rire son vis-à-vis , il expliqua ensuite ces propre doute , ces peine , et pour finir ces joie sans oublier de dire que même si le monde était mort à présent il était heureux d'avoir réussie à accomplir sa déstiné ._

-Eh bien ! c'était une sacrée aventure dit moi mon garçon , dit- le grand brun en joignant ces mains au-dessus du feu . J'imagine que à présent tu as des projet .

-Aucun , avoue sans honte le garçon qui as survécue . Avant non plus je ne savait pas ce que je voulait faire je penser pouvoir décidé plus tard une fois Voldemort vaincue . Et voilà que ce jour et enfin arrivé et je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais faire maintenant .

-Tu es Harry Potter non ? tu est semble t-il doué pour survivre aux malheur qui te frappe tu trouvera bien quelque chose .

-Je n'en suis pas très sûr , souffle-t-il en serrant son t-shirt à moitié brûler . Aujourd'hui que me reste t-il ? le monde et en proie au chaos et aux Détraqueur , mon pire ennemie et enfin mort , ma famille et mes amis sort mort , les gens que j'admirer sont aussi mort . Tout ce que je voie c'est que je survie mais tous ceux que j'aime non ...

-Hum tu es encore sous le choc , comprit le grand brun . Tu vient de perdre tout ton monde , tous ceux qui on compter pour toi sont mort , le monde entier n'a plus rien à t'offrir et maintenant que tu l'as réalisé tu te sent incroyablement serrein ...c'est ça Harry ? tu n'arrive pas à pleurer la mort de tes cammarade qui sont tomber au combat avec toi ?

 _Depuis combiens de temps sa lèvres trembler ._

 _Depuis combiens de temps il désirer ces larmes brulante ._

 _Depuis combiens de temps n'avait-il sentie son coeur se faire broyer par le chargrin ._

 _Harry n'en n'avait aucune idée mais il fut tellement soulager de sentir ces sentiments revenir qu'il s'en ficher , il se sentait tellement vivant à présent , pouvoir enfin pleurer repenser a ses amis tomber sous les coups du Sort ._

 _Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pût avant ? la culpabilité d'être le seul rescapé ? de n'avoir pas pût sauver tous le monde ? d'être toujours ce garçon rêveur qui ne grandissait pas malgré les horreur de sa vie ? Harry se sentait tellement seul maintenant que ce fut comme un coup de canon dans son coeur maintenant saigner par la douleur ._

 _Alors que l'haube se lever sur les ruines du château Harry se tenait debout le regard lointain faisant dos à l'inconnue qui se mit à sa hauteur pour admirer lui aussi le lever du soleil qui éclairer les plaines carbonisé et les câdavre que les corbeaux se faisait un plaisir de dévorer sans se soucier du regard noir de l'ancien sorcier envers eux ._

-Ttttttt , fit doucement l'homme portent une longue cape verte . C'est un bien triste spectacle Harry j'en convient , et le pire dans tous ça c'est que tu n'en retire rien du tout pas même la satisfaction d'avoir accomplie quelque chose d'important .

-Je n'est pas besoin d'entendre ça , cracha le survivant qui n'aimer pas qu'on lui confirme qu'il avait échoué .

-Bien sûr que si tu en as besoin mon garçon , assure l'étrangé qui défit sa cape révélant une tenue faite de cuir vert foncée aux bordure doré . Il faut que tu écoute ce que j'ai à te dire .

-Donnez moi une seule bonne raison de vous écoutez ! une seule ! hurla presque le Potter complétement au bord des larmes . Toute ma vie j'ai écouté ! Durant vingt-ans j'ai crut ce qu'on me disait ! je n'ai pas chercher la vérité parce que j'ai eu la bétise de croire tout ce qu'on me disait ! mais regardez le résulta ! il n'y a plus rien ! je suis encore une fois tout seul sans personne ! alors dite moi pourquoi je devrait encore une fois écouté ?!

 _L'homme aux dent parfaitement blanche ne parrut nullement impressioné par la crise de colère du jeune Potter , il s'avancer d'un pas ayant la grâce d'un chat sans rompre le contacte visuel avec Harry qui ne recula pas d'un iota n'ayant plus peur de rien ni personne . L'homme mystère tapa lentement le torse du jeune homme avec ces deux doigt en souriant plus que ne pouvait le faire les gens habituelement puis dans un geste mélant grâce et puissance il frappa violement le front du Potter qui se sentie comme électrocuté , son corps se mit à trembler en ressentant une douleur qui surpasser largement celle qu'il ressentait , les yeux grand ouvert il fixer l'inconnue en grognant de rage contre cet homme qui ne perdit pas son sourire alors qu'il torturer le pauvre jeune homme ._

-Je suis pas sûr que tu soit prêt a m'entendre maintenant mon garçon , glissa le brun d'une voix plus sérieuse qu'avant . C'est pourquoi je vais devoir m'entretenir un peu plus longtemps avec toi . Ho mais rassure toi ça ne prendra que quelque années tout au plus . Mais le jeu en vaux la chandelle , si tu survie mon cher **Survivant**. Tu gagnera .

 _Harry grincer des dents , lâchant un dernier hurlement de rage le dernier sorcier de Poudlard fut une nouvelle fois frapper en plein sur l'éclair marquant à jamais son front , les doigts de l'homme le frappèrent si fort qu'il en resta choqué avant de sortir qu'il tomber ._

 _Il tombe en chute libre , sans parachute sans sort pour amortir sa chute , sans garantie de survivre a ce dernier envole du capitaine de Quiditch qui sentie sa propre voix s'éteindre pendant sa dégringolade ._

 _Brisé , il regarde ébahit le grand miroir qu'était sa mémoire n'être plus qu'un immense champ de verre brisé par sa propre présence , autour de lui ces souvenirs allez et venez à un rythme chaotique ._

 _Sa première journée à la maternelle qui se passer à merveille avant l'arrivé de son cousin ._

 _Son combat contre Quirelle en première années ._

 _La première fois qu'il monta sur un balais volant ._

 _La mort de Cédric ._

 _Le premier sort qu'il lança ._

 _La première fois qu'Hermione réparé ces lunettes ._

 _Le portrait de ces parents ._

 _La trahison de Severus ._

 _Sa victoire sur le Basilic ._

 _Son premier amour d'école primaire encore une fois gaché par Dudley ._

 _Les rire échangé avec Ron ._

 _Son Duel contre Draco Malfoy ._

 _Le jour où il fut envoyer à Grinfondor ._

 _La mort de Ginny ._

 _La mort des jumeaux ._

 _La mort de Dumbledor ._

 _La mort de Rogue ._

 _La mort de Ron et Hermione ._

 _Sa mort ._

 _Sa Victoire ._

 _Sa défaite maintenant passée ._

 _Et puis -_

-Ne reste pas planté là .

 _C'était qu'un miroir ?_

 _Ahurie l'enfant de sorcier fixer maintenant la surface réflichissante comme-ci elle venait d'apparaitre , puis il se retourn-_

 _N'était-il pas entrain de tomber ?_

-Seul les veillard on le temps de se souvenirs du bon vieux temps , déclare l'homme habiller de vert qu'Harry se mit à surnomé Green dans son esprit . Même si ironiquement tu as tout le temps de te morfondre , mais si c'était le cas je ne me compliquerai pas la vie et je te laisserai ici pour l'éternité .

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? et puis où sommes nous ? une seconde qui êtes vous ?!

-Sa y est tu te réveil ? c'est bien je n'aurai pas à te frapper une nouvelle fois , souffle le grand brun qui croisé ces bras dans son dos . Bien répondont dans l'ordre . Je t'explique ce qui me traverse l'esprit et croit tu ferrait mieux d'y faire attention . Nous sommes dans ce que j'appelle ...Néant .

-Hein ?

-Il y as rien ici petit , assure t-il en jettant de long inspection visuel autour du grand espace blanc dans le quel ils flotter . Mise à part nous rien n'existe à ce moment précis .Sauf si ..

 _Le son que fit ces doigts claquant donna des frissons au dos de Harry qui se trouver à présent assis sur un siège fait de velour vert couleur que son hôte semble affectionné , celui-ci lui offre un thé présent sur une petite table basse ainsi que des gâteaux tout aussi alléchant que l'arôme de cette boisson chaude qui rien qu'à l'odeur donner un avant goût du délice que procuré cette tasse que le Potter prit sans regret ._

-Je sais que je te prend de court mais sache que je suis très honnoré de te rencontrer mon garçon , lâche Green d'un air amusé en voyant le petit brun boire son thé en fermant les yeux . J'attend depuis longtemps ce moment et j'espère que je ne serrai pas déçu .

 _Terminant sa tasse dans un long soupir d'aise Harry ouvrit lentement ces yeux vert en arquant un sourcil ._

-Vous décevoir ?

-Je sais c'est très inconcevable que le Survivant du monde des sorcier de Grande-bretagne puisse faire pareil chose , ironise le grand homme en croquant dans un petit biscuit innocent . Mais tout dépent de toi Harry . Répond à quelque question et nous verrons si je doit être déçu ou non .

-Qu'attendez vous de moi ? se méfie de suite celui-qui-as-survécue .

-Du calme mon garçon , appaise le plus vieux . Je souhaite juste que tu réponde à mes questions ensuite je te laisserai tranquille tu as ma parole .

 _La parole d'un inconnue , qui l'attire dans un endroit étrange , et qui lui offre du thé ?_

 _Hmm quel dilème qui dura quelque secondes ._

-Je vous écoute .

 _Il hôche lentement la tête pour remercier le jeune garçon de lui accorder un moment qui sans le savoir aurai un impacte sur le monde tel qu'il était ._

-Tout d'abord as tu déjà regretter quelque chose ?

-D'être venue au monde , répondit-il de but en blanc . Ensuite d'avoir penser ça , puis plein d'autre chose que je ne peux les dire tant elle sont nombreuse ...

-Bien , dit-il sous les yeux écarquiller d'Harry . T'était tu déjà retrouver a faire des choix impossible ?

-Ho ça oui , souffle le brun en posant sa tasse . Mais aujourd'hui mes choix sont clair , ne jamais parler à Draco serrai je croit mon premier vrais bon choix .

-Effectivement , approuve Green d'un sourire . Si tu pouvait disons faire de meilleur choix que ceci , qu'est-ce que tu changerai en premier ?

 _Harry éclata de rire ._

-Vous avez lût dans mes pensée toute à l'heure vous savez que le seul changement que je ferrait ce serrai ...moi .

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis convaincue que avec un peu plus de temps je serrai devenue plus fort et j'aurai arrêter Voldemort avant tout ça ...

-Ton temps à filler mon garçon .

-Je sais ça , souffle t-il tristement . Mais j'arrête pas de me dire que si j'avait prit mon rôle plus au sérieux rien de tout cela ne serrai arrivé ...

-Haaaaa nous y voilà , siffla le brun d'une voix joyeuse . La deuxième chance ! le retour en arrière qui permet de faire les bonne chose après avoir accomplie les pire méfait , cette offre si alléchante que même le diable en personne ne peut l'accorder . C'est ça ton plus cher désir mon garçon ? refaire un bon en arrière pour devenir un super-sorcier pour pouvoir vaincre notre Lord ?

-Pfff si je pouvait je n'hésiterai pas à le faire , grogne t-il d'une voix plus lourde qu'avant . Après tout pourquoi devrais-je être heureux de cet fin ? sa y est je doit me contenter de cette conclusion ? **Harry Potter le héros vainc enfin son ennemie mortel mais se retrouve seul au monde** ? Je sais que j'ai fait des erreur mais si il y avais une toute petite chance ...même infime de tous les sauver quitte à en mourir ...je le ferrai ...

-Ton désir de sauver les autre et honorable , dit Green avec un visage dénuer de la moindre émotions . Mais regarde où cela ta menez , plus personne pour sécher tes larmes ni plus personne pour venir planter sa lame dans ton coeur . L'enfer et pavet de bonne intention , le monde lui et pavet de tromperie et de pouvoir mon garçon , tu n'a juste pas sut ou poser le pied .

-C'est censé avoir du sens ?

-Tu trouve que ton monde à plus de sens que le mien ? murmure t-il à son oreille .

-Je-

 _Harry se couvrit les yeux pour ne pas être aveugler par la lumière du soleil qui vint se lever sur la petite plage de sable blanc sur la quel il était allonger , d'un mouvement de la tête il regarde Green lui tendre la main un sourire qui lui rappel celui d'un père . N'hésitant plus vraiment il saisi sa main et se laisse relever par le brun qui l'invite à marcher à ces coté pendant que les vague s'échoue sur leur pied maintenant nue ._

-Tu doit sans doute te dire que la vie n'est pas souvent juste n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh , fut la seule réponse qu'il pus sortir pendant qu'il regarder l'immense forêt vierge recouvrant l'île sur la quel il marcher . Non c'est vrais ...

-Et tu as entièrement raisons , confirme Green en souriant . La justice et l'honneur sont deux valeur que tu te doit de deffendre si tu veux pouvoir un jour les confier aux autres . Il en va de même pour le mal et la tromperie car comment veux tu ralier les autre à tes conviction si tu ne les applique pas ?

-Vous êtes entrain de me dire que je n'était pas assez bien entourer ! comprit le survivant qui venait de le rejoindre en courrant

-Exacte ! fit soudainement Green en riant presque . Voldemort lui avait bien comprit que très souvent l'unité même si celle-ci est maléfique pouvait faire une large différence , avec des gens influent on peux faire de grande chose .

-Je ne suis pas comme lui .

-C'est aussi bien que c'est dommage ! tu pourrai prendre exemple sur certains aspect de lui , te faire des allié puissant est un bon départ , dit-il plus sérieusement . Tu disait que parler avec Draco Malfoy était une belle erreur , que ce serrait-il passée si tu l'avait changer ?

-Changer un Serpentard est impossible !

-C'est toi qui le dit , lâche Green en pouffant de rire . Tu aurai au moins dût essayer rien que pour aider un pauvre petit garçon martyrisé par une bande de Mangemort qui attendez trop de lui .

-Si vous êtes là pour dire a quel point je suis idiot alors allez s'y mais là c'est vous la brute ! réplique l'enfant de James .

-Au contraire mon garçon , souffle le grand brun en souriant à la mer aussi clair que le cristal . Je ne suis pas là pour pointer du doigt toute tes erreur , je suis là pour t'aider à en faire le moins possible .

-Et comment compter vous faire un truc pareil ? demande le sorcier avec une méfiance non feint .

-Je vais être ton professeur , répondit-il en souriant de tous ces dents . Et ma première leçon va t'aider a y voir plus clair dans ce monde .

Plus loin Harry vit avec stupéfaction une petite chaloupe accoster , et juste à coté d'elle un homme aux long cheveux noir sale et gras .

-Tu va rester ici pendant deux ans , explique posément son Professeur . Cet homme va être ton guide au début puis tu devra te débrouiller tout seul ensuite pour revenir ici sur cet île dans deux ans .

-Passons sur le fait que ce type m'a l'air extrêmement louche .

-Tu es en dessous de la réalité alors , plaisante Green en se retournant vers lui .

-Pourquoi je devrait suivre ce type pour allez je ne sais où ! eh puis d'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense ! pourquoi je devrait écouter vos ordres et partir avec lui ?! et puis qu'est-ce que je fait ici ?! J'en est vraiment marre qu'on essaye de contrôler ma vie !

-Quel vie mon garçon ?

 _Même avec toute sa volonté Harry resta interdit devant la question ._

-Si tu parle de celle ou tout ce que tu aimé et mort alors laisse moi te dire que retourner là-bas ne t'apportera rien de bon , je ne peux pas accepter qu'un garçon aussi talentueux que toi finisse par sombré dans l'oublie et la folie . Alors laisse moi t'offrir ceci .

 _D'un geste du talon Green traça une ligne dans le sable blanc , se mettant de l'autre coté il fixer le Survivant qui se demander ce qu'il voulait de lui . Le bruit des vagues et des oiseaux volant dans le ciel le détendit un peu mais Harry rester sur ces gardes ._

-Harry James Potter . Je vous offres un nouveaux départ , suivez ce chemin et vous gagnerai votre première leçon , survivez a ces deux années et revenez ici et nous commencerons la deuxième .

-Qu'est-ce qui m'attend ?

-Je ne peut vous répondre , vous devez suivre votre propre chemin cette fois monsieur Potter , allez de l'avant et vers l'inconnue ou bien alors rester ici et accepter votre solitude .

-Vous me laissez pas vraiment le choix , soupir Harry une main sur sa nuque .

-J'essaye de vous aider à accomplir de grande chose , alors que choisissez vous ? la vie et ces incertitude ou bien alors la mort dans toute sa splendeur ? Cette ligne est mon cadeau à vous de voir si cela vous convient de revenir sur le devant de la scène après avoir apprit ce que j'ai à vous apprendre , ne vous posez pas mille question . Décidez simplement si vous avancer ou si vou reculer maintenant .

 _C'était un jeu d'une cruauté sans nom , d'un coté il s'embarquer encore une fois dans un univers totalement inconnue juste pour répondre au désir d'un cingler qui semble attendre beaucoup de lui , de l'autre il pourrait rester ici pour mourir à l'abris des regards . Mais Harry était un Grifondor dans l'âme il ne choisi jamais la solution la moins courrageuse , et si c'est vraiment un nouveaux départ alors très bien !_

-Une nouvelle aventure , murmure le Potter avec un sourire au coin des lèvres . Sa ne ce reffuse pas !

-Vous m'en voyez ravis mon garçon , fit le grand brun en faisant quelque pas pour dépasser son élève qui alla dans l'autre direction . Je vous souhaite un bon voyage , n'oubliez pas de revenir dans deux ans cher apprentie .

-Compte sur moi pour revenir pour te poser toute les question que je voudrais ! lance le Survivant en souriant plus sombrement .

-Ce serra avec joie !

 _C'est ainsi que Harry Potter l'enfant de la prophétie vainqueur du combat contre Lord Voldemort prit un nouveaux chemin , une nouvelle aventure pour oublier son passée et peut-être trouver un nouveaux sens à sa vie . De l'autre coté de la plage Green fixer le petit nuage noir à l'horizon qui gronder subitement ce qui le fit sourire , les chose se mettent en place , la partie commencer et Harry jouer enfin une vrais première manche dans ce jeu appeler la vie ._

-Ho tu n'approuverai sûrement pas , souffle l'homme habiller de vert . Mais ce qui compte c'est qu'il devienne le Héros des Sorcier non ?

 _Un nouvelle éclair vint déchirer le nuage sombre qui à présent se rapprocher de lui ._

-Allez mon garçon , murmure Green d'une voix douce . Montre moi comment tu change le destin . Montre moi ce que j'attend depuis si longtemps ...Harry Potter .

 _Et comme-ci le ciel l'avait entendu la foudre gronda puis éclaira la voute céleste d'une lumière blanche , Harry se couvrit immédiattement les yeux alors que son interlocuteur souriait de toute ces dents aussi blanche qu'en or ._

-T'en fait pas mon gars ! sa va passer ! assure l'homme au bandeau rouge entourant son crâne .

-Comment tu peux en être sûr ?! crie le sorcier en s'accrochant à l'embarcation

-Allons ! Je suis le capitaine Jack Sparow !


	2. Chapter 2

Le bleu des caraïbe était tout simplement divin , que ce soit la couleur de l'eau ou celle du ciel il n'y avait rien de plus beau que ce Bleu . Green écouté le doux chant des vagues qui venait s'échouer sur la plage , il souriait silencieusement pendant qu'une brise tropicale vint décoifer ces cheveux inchangé malgré les années passée .

Il se relève doucement époustant son pantalon recouvert de grain de sable mouiller , une fois plus propre il s'avance vers les débrit d'un ancien navire de la compagnie des indes détruit après avoir affronter le Kraken créature légendaire dans ce monde-ci , avec une grâce digne d'un prince il avancer entre les morceaux de bois brisé et les canon renverser ainsi que les corps des pauvre marin n'ayant pas eu la chance de s'enfuir avant d'être emporter par le raz-de-marré qui avait renverser leur bâteau .

Le crie des mouette le gêner tout autant que sa recherche ne sembler pas progresser , puis il tombe sur l'objet qui l'intéresser , dans un grand sourire enfantin il donna un grand coup de pied dans un tonneau renverser pour l'ouvrir en deux , il découvrit à l'intérieur un jeune homme endormit de ce qui fut un bon tonnneau de rhume la boison la plus sacrée chez les pirate , il porter une simple chemise largement ouverte sur son corps bien plus entretenue que la plupart des jeune de son âge , un pantalon en toile marron , un bout de chiffon rouge attacher autour de sa taille ainsi qu'une épée aussi rouiller qu'une épave . Souriant devant la candeur du visage endormit Green n'hésite pas à lui envoyer un jet d'eau glacer qu'il venait de chercher dans la mer , se réveillant en sursaut le jeune pirate regarder autout autour de lui en se roulant inutilement parterre sous les yeux de son professeur qui lui fit un coucou de la main . En réponse il sortie rapidement son arme pour tenter de le décapitté chose qui le surprit .

-Mal dormit on dirait , fit remarquer Green en évitant une nouvelle attaque du brun qui respirer difficilement depuis son petit séjour dans le tonneau .

-Toi ! Tu m'a laisser seul avec le plus grand enfoiré que la mer ai connue ! Il m'a vendu pour payer une tourné général à Tortuga , j'ai passé un ans sous les ordres d'un espèce de cingler qui beugler je ne sais quoi en me frappant avec un fusil ! hurla le Survivant en titubant sur place .

-C'est tout ? crut bon de dire le professeur en croisant ces doigts .

-Ho que non ! j'ai fait tout mon possible pour retrouver Sparow pour lui faire payer mais devine quoi ? j'ai fini par faire partir de son équipage pour affronter un putain de Kraken ! j'ai bien faillit mourir !

Le souffle court il pose ces mains sur ces genoux pour essayer de se calmer , puis Green esquissa un large sourire en se penchant un peu vers son élève .

-C'était bien hein ?

\- Hahahahahahahahah ! fit soudainement le pirate qui chercher encore à redresser ces binocles depuis bien longtemps vendu à un type étrange sur un marché en échange d'un fruit . Tu croit pas si bien dire mon vieux , j'ai l'impression d'avoir prit un pied pas possible , dit-il d'une voix enroué par la boisson alccolisé . Sérieusement j'ai naviguer a travers le monde j'ai recontrer des gens incroyablement fou ou incroyablement flippant , hein je peux te dire qu'après avoir faire connaissance avec Davis Jones Voldmort passerai pour un espèce de gros pouce avec des yeux !

Sa dernière réplique le fit hurler de rire , il en lâche son sabre qui de toute façon ne lui servait strictement plus à rien maintenant que les deux années dans le monde des Pirate est terminé enfin il penser surtout que c'était fini vue que son professeur était là a l'attendre sur cette plage qui se révélé être l'île de la loutre , encore un nom donner par un ivrogne sans imagination se dit Harry en essuyant une larme de joie .

-On dirait que tu t'ais bien amusé ici , dit doucement l'homme habiller de vert . Tu désir rester peut-être ?

-Franchement ? Je voudrait vraiment , répondit-il avec un sourire sincère au coin des lèvres tout en jettant un dernier regard à l'océan . J'veux dire regarder ! c'est immense ! je penser que le monde de la magie serrai fantastique mais je me rend bien compte maintenant que le monde est bien plus vaste que ça ! Enfin je devrait plutôt dire "ce monde "non ?

-Tu as deviner , fit platement le brun en croisant ces bras dans son dos . C'est vrais ce monde n'ai pas connecter à celui du quel tu viens , ici ce n'est pas vraiment la magie qui gouverne , c'est les conviction la volonté et la détermination , et elle finissent toute sur un pavillon !

-C'est vrais , les pirate sont des gens bizarre voir même taré mais j'ai vue qu'ils étaient aussi très rêveur parfois avec leur grand rêve de trésors ! Sourit le Potter . J'ai participé à une chasse l'année dernière après m'être évadé , c'était vraiment ...exaltant ! soupire t-il avec un tendre sourire .

-Première leçon validé .

Sans qu'il ne comprenne le pourquoi du comment Harry se retrouve encore une fois dans cette grande salle bleu qu'il commencer à voir comme l'intérieur d'un Mirroir ou rien n'avait de sens .

C'est ainsi qu'il l'appela le _Reflet_ .

Encore une fois il se retrouve face à cet inconnue au visage éclatant qu'il l'invite à s'assoir ce qu'il fit sans aucune grâce n'ayant pas encore réccupéré ces forces perdu durrant l'ouragan qu'il l'avait envoyer s'échouer sur son île de départ , c'est fou comme le thé lui avait manqué en comparaison de la magie qu'il avait totalement oublier durant ces voyages sur la mer .

Après avoir fini deux tasse en lâchant des soupir de bonheur à n'en plus finir Harry se concentre enfin sur le visage de qui de con coté le fixer , sans montrer la moindre émotion , lentement il dévoile ces dents blanche tout en se servant une tasse à son tour .

-Alors ? Comment s'est passée votre première leçon ? demande t-il en mettant un sucre dans sa tasse toute fumante .

-Sans vouloir paraittre impolie : quel était le sujet ? plaisante de suite le garçon au look loufoque tant par sa coifure que par son accoutrement .

-Allons mon garçon il faut me raconter en détails les impression de cette première leçon pour que je puisse voir si on peux passer à la deuxième .

Dans un long soupir d'extase Harry se mit à raconter les folles aventure qu'il avait vécu dans le monde de la piratrie , il lui raconta sa longue traque pour avoir la chance de capturer Jack Sparow pour le livré à ces pire ennemie juste histoire de lui rendre l'appareil , au final il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire entre deux phrase , de devenir soudainement triste en pensant aux hommes mort durant leur grande traverser .

-...puis l'ouragan nous as balayer , je me suis réfugier dans un tonneau mais comme il était plein de rhume j'ai était forcer de le boire pour ne pas le gâcher , puis tu m'a réveiller et nous voilà encore ici , termine t-il dans un murmure . Tu sais j'ai penser à toi les premier jours en me promettant de t'attacher à un canon pour t'envoyer par le fond juste pour te faire payer de m'avoir laisser seul avec Jack , mais ensuite ...

La lueur dans son regard , Green voyait briller enfin ces yeux qui avant lui avait parrut si éteind et froid , avant ces deux émeraude était charger de rage et de tristesse , aujourd'hui il voyait enfin la flamme de la vie danser dans ses yeux vert .

-J'ai vraiment perdu pied , dit-il toujours dans un murmure . Un jour j'était sur une île pour m'acheté un sabre pas trop cher , quelque heures après je me retrouver a naviguer sur une barque avec un pistolet sur ma tempe et une boussole magique dans l'autre , le lendemain je sortait d'une bonne petite fête entre amis et l'instant d'après je devait prétendre être l'amant d'une riche jeune fille pour lui évité d'être marié de force à un gros plein de soupe . J'avait l'impression de me noyer dans un océan de possiblité de rencontre , je n'avait jamais ressentie ça ...j'arrivait je n'était rien , il siffusait que quelqu'un m'adresse la parole pour que je devienne le héros d'une histoire pour une journé , j'ai vécue en deux ans tellement de chose merveilleuse , j'ai même faillit me marier à un cheval !

Même Green ne put cacher son fou rire .

-Tout ça pour dire que j'ai bien faillit oublier qui j'était , pendant un moment j'était tellement plonger dans ce monde que j'avait l'impression d'en avoir toujours fait partie que c'était enfin l'endroit qui me correspondé , puis je me suis souvenue de tous mes proches tomber au combat . Si je les oublie eux alors oui j'aurait vraiment put rester là-bas , mais le fait est que je ne peux pas oublier , ni renier ce que je suis .

-Et qui ête vous ?

-Je suis Harry Potter , je suis un Sorcier .

Satisfait Green montre une nouvelle fois ces dents en quittant son fauteuil qui pleurer déjà l'absence de son postérieur , il passe à coté d'Harry qui ne perdit pas de temps pour le suivre en faisant de grande enjambé pour le rattraper . Une fois à sa hauteur le grand brun lui lança un regard de biais .

-Première leçon acquise monsieur Potter . On peut changer de monde ou d'époque , ce que nous sommes à l'intérieur subsiste qu'importe les coups dur de la vie . Vous avez décidé de rester Harry James Potter celui qui as Survécue , au lieu de devenir un Pirate qui s'amuse tout le temps comme un enfant . C'est une bonne chose que vous ayez comprit tout seul sinon la leçon numéro deux n'aurai aucun intérêt .

-Vous êtes trop bon professeur Green , souffle le sorcier avec une pointe d'amusement en voyant la mine interloquer du mage . Comme je ne connait pas votre nom j'ai décidé de vous appeler comme ça .

-Effectivement je ne vous ais jamais dit mon nom .

Bizarrement le fait qu'il confirme son manque d'honnêté ne surprit pas du tout le survivant ayant pendant deux longue année vécue avec des menteur ou des tricheur de premier ordre , mais Green était largement différent de tous les hommes qu'il avait rencontrer dans sa vie et sans compter qu'il venait de passer deux ans dans un monde complétement opposée à celui qu'il avait quitter alors des gens il en avait assez rencontrer pour dire que cet homme qui lui souriait était plus qu'étrange .

-Eh bien je pourrait te le dire maintenant ce qui nous épargnerai de bien d'autre question mais je vais te demander de patienté encore un peu , fit savoir l'homme de vert (ouais je sais c'est nul )

-Encore un peu ? se méfie le garçon avec une cicatrice peu orthodoxe .

-Oui .

-Combiens de t-

Il jura entre ces dents le regarde vissé sur l'immense porte en bois rouge entre-ouverte , grelotant à cause du climat glacial dans le quel Green les avez conduit il se mit à frotter ces bras l'un contre l'autre alors que son professeur demmeurer imperturbable respirant profondément cet air glacé avec un large sourire .

-Un ans devrait suffire , lâche t-il après une courte pause tout en se tournant vers son apprentie . Tu peux encore supporter quelque jours sans moi ?

-Tu va encore me laisser avec un barjot ? demande tout de même le Potter en regardant le gros homme au crâne chauve habiller d'une robe rouge le fixer sans sourciller

-Non je vais te laisser ici pour qu'il puisse te remettre en forme , dit-il en jetant un oeil au corps du sorcier . Je trouve que tu t'es un peu relâcher .

-Essayer de résisté à un bon cochot au lait bien cuit et une bonne bouteille de rhume et on verra qui se relâche , réplique sans méchanceté le jeune homme qui hochât distraitement de la tête . Mais bon dans le fond tu as sûrement raison ...

-Heureux que tu soit d'accord , sourit Green entrain de tapoter sur son épaule . Bon je te retrouve ici dans un ans jour pour jour ?

-Ouais on n'a qu'à dire ça , souffle le Survivant en allant se réfugier derrière la porte qui se refermer derrière lui .

Soudainement le vert s'arrête et se tourne vers son apprentie à moitié disparut derrière la porte .

-Survie encore une fois jeune apprentie ...

Intéresser il le regarder malgré sa furieuse envie de fermer les yeux pour évité de se prendre un flocon dans l'oeil .

-Et je t'apprendrai ta toute dernière leçon , et enfin tu pourra sauver tous ceux que tu aime .

La vision de son oeil écarquiller par l'incrédulité le fit sourire , si la porte ne s'était pas fermer à cet instant le garçon lui aurai sûrement sauter dessus pour l'étrangler rien que pour avoir des réponse .

Green s'en ficher un peu lui n'avait qu'un seul objectif en tête pour l'insant , c'est donc avec un calme Olympien qu'il se dirigea vers la brêche lui permettant de retournant dans le Reflet non sans lâcher un murmure à peine entendu par la chaîne de montagne de l'Himalaya

-Je sent que cela va être divertissant ...J'ai hâte Potter ...si tu savait à quel point j'ai hâte ...de te voir changer le monde .


	3. Chapter 3

Les lourde porte du monastère s'ouvrirent enfin , Green lui attendait patiement assis sur une chaise les doigts sur les genoux tout en se disant que cette scène le faisait passer pour un père poster à la sortie de l'école pour acceuillir son fils .

Le coup de pied circulaire qu'il venait d'évité d'un simplement mouvement de tête lui confirmer bien que le garçon en face de lui ne l'appelerai jamais "papa" .

Et c'était t'en mieux .

-J'espère que la violence ne deviendra pas une sorte de salutation entre nous mon garçon , fit Green d'une voix atone tout en observant la tenue de son apprentie .

Si un ans auparavant il ressembler à un simple pirate sortie d'un tonneau de rhume aujourd'hui il avait l'alure d'un guerrier mystique , de longue sandalle recouvrant ses jambes , un pantalon en toile orange lui même attacher par une longue bande de tissue vert , pour finir il n'avait qu'un simple gillet gris sans manche pour le protéger du froid , et grande surprise pour Green le petite Potter avait l'air bien plus calme que la dernière fois qu'il l'avais abandonner dans un endroit potentiellement mortel pour lui .

-Si vous êtes honnête avec moi à partir de maintenant il y aura aucun problème avec ça , fit savoir le Survivant dans un long soupir . Dite moi simplement qui vous êtes ...

 _Je te voie enfin sauveur des Sorciers , j'ai attendu si longtemps ._

Une grande brise glacé vint décoiffer les mèches sombre de qui esquissa encore une fois l'un de ces long sourire dont lui seul avait la formule pour les réussir sans passer pour un taré souriant .

-Je m'appel Loki . Dieu de la malice et du mensonge . Roi des farce et maitre de l'espace et du temps qu'il fait parfois , plaisanta t-il alors qu'Harry le regarder étrangement .

Il devait s'y attendre ...

Rien n'était simple dans sa vie .

OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO

Après avoir fini de se raser (parce que bon les moines sont pas très pontilleux sur ça ) l'enfant Potter revint vers son Professeur qui lisait tranquillement un livre dans leur salon intemporelle vue que malgré le temps qui ...le temps ne passer pas ici bien sûr ! se retenant de se frapper le front avec sa main Harry fixer Loki d'un air interrogatif , il se souvient encore des mots qu'il lui avais adresser avant de le laisser dans cet endroit remplit de fou furieux amateur d'art martiaux . Il pouvait sûrement l'aider à sauver ces amis ainsi que sa famille , mais comment le lui demander sans passer pour un ingrat ? il lui avait offert de très bon voyage qui l'avait pratriquement transformer en un jeune homme épanoui et heureux d'être encore en vie , en bref le contraire de ce qu'il était à la fin de la guerre magique .

Rien que d'y penser il ressentie un profond sentiment de nostalgie s'emparrer de son coeur , le Monde Des Sorciers . Sa lui sembler tellement loin à présent tous ces truc magique lui manquer presque pas sauf voler sur un balais ! que le ciel lui manqué par Merlin ! il secouer doucement sa tête pour reprendre contacte avec la réalité , mais alors qu'il allez ouvrir la bouche une main lui signale de ne pas poursuivre .

-Si tu veux savoir quelque chose dit le ? déclare t-il sur un ton détacher sans quitter son livre des yeux . Mon frère a une façon de penser proche de la tienne , même si tu me fait vraiment penser à moi quand j'avait ton âge .

-Je ...

-Très éloquent , se moque Loki d'une voix rieuse . Bon passons outre les question sans importance , je ne vais pas te dire ce que je fait ici ni pourquoi je t'aide , tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir c'est que ...

Complétement suspendu à ces lèvres le jeune Potter voulait vraiment en savoir plus , ce que le prince des menteur comprit facilement et s'amuser à rester comme-ça un doigt lever et la bouche bougeant au ralentie sous les yeux furieux du plus jeune Sorcier .

-Je suis un Dieu .

Woua quel annonce ...

-Mais comme tu ne le sais pas encore , j'ai disons pas la toute puissance d'un dieu .

-En clair ?

-Disons que j'ai plus d'une fois énerver mon père qui m'a un jour enfermer pour ne plus que je fasse de bétise , normalement il aurai déjà dût me sortir d'ici sauf que il as encore fallut qu'il s'endorme , marmone Loki d'une voix qui trahissait son agacement . Donc pour résumer je suis coincé ici pour l'éternité ou jusqu'à ce que mon père ne me délivre enfin .

-Attend tu me demande pas de te libéré ?!

-Quoi ? pfff non aucun raison que je demande ça , je suis très bien ici tu sais , j'ai besoin de rien je peux avoir de la compagnie si je le veux , la seule règle est que je ne peux pas faire quelque chose pour moi directement , donc je ne peux pas par exemple me servir de mes pouvoir pour conquérir le monde ou pour m'acheté une glace à la vanille , répondit-il avec nonchalance . Part-contre je peux aider quelqu'un .

-Aider ?

-Oui tu sais ce truc qu'on fait pour qu'une personne se sente mieux , dit-il sarcastique . Je ne vais pas te demander quelque chose en retour Harry rassure toi sur ce point .

-Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre c'est pourquoi vous m'avez fait traverser ces leçon juste avant !

-Il fallait que je guérisse ton esprit et ton âme avant de t'avouer mon projet , tu était si tourmenté et triste que j'ai bien faillit en pleurer , répondit-il en faisant une moue triste . Alors j'ai fait en sorte que tu passe trois années loin du monde magique pour faire le point sur ta vie , je voulait sincèrement t'aider à oublier toute les horreur de la guerre mon garçon .

-Vous auriez pus m'en parler avant !

-Tu pense vraiment qu'un dieu s'embête avec ce genre de discution ? si tu l'ignore vraiment la réponse et non ! Bien écoute moi s'il te plait , nous allons maintenant commencer la troisième et dernière leçon .

Alors qu'il se lever Harry le regarder d'un air confue .

-Nous ne parlons pas des impressions de la deuxième ?

-Mon garçon cette leçon devait juste te montrer que ton corps n'ai pas qu'un simple réceptacle de ton esprit , tu doit l'entretenir si tu ne veux pas un jour te faire tuer , alors à l'avenir s'il te plait n'oublie jamais que tu doit forger ton corps pour tes futur bataille . Allez assez perdu de temps en discution inutile .

Sans piper mot Harry le suivit en sentant une boule d'angoisse tomber dans sa gorge sans pour autant descendre , après quelque pas Loki lui signe de s'arrêter alors que lui s'avancer un peu plus .

-Bien commençon , fit Loki d'une voix plus sérieuse . Connait tu Merlin Harry ?

-Vous parler du plus grand sorcier que la terre et jamais connut ? répondit ironiquement l'enfant de la prophétie .

-Oui ce bon vieux Merlin , soupire le brun d'une voix douce . Il avait une magie très puissante à l'époque , c'était un homme étrangement timide avec les gens mais extrêmement courageux contre les monstre qui oser attaquer son village natale . Tu l'aurai apprécier j'en suis sûr , mais savait tu qu'il maitrisé une magie presque unique ?

-Quel genre de magie ?

-Ho tu va adoré , promit le dieu des mensonge en traçant un cercle de lumière bleuté autour d'eux dans le quel se desinner un pintacle . Cette ancienne magie ne peux être transmise involontairement , donc même si un jour je devait avoir un enfant il ou elle n'aura jamais cette magie en lui , pour la transmettre il faut que les deux partie soit d'accord , le premier pour le recevoir et l'autre pour l'abandonner .

-Hein ? vous voulez dire qu'une fois transmise on ne peut plus la pratiquer ? mais c'est incensé !

-C'est pour ça quel ais tomber rapidement dans l'oublie , Merlin me l'a transmise en croyant que j'était un mortel dans le besoin , rajoute t-il rapidement en voyant l'air peu convaincue du jeune homme . Je ne suis pas qu'un menteur tu sais .

-J'essayerai de m'en souvenirs , marmone le Potter .

-Comme je te le disait cette magie et unique alors réfléchit bien avant d'en parler à une fille qui te plairait de mettre dans ton lit , glissa t-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres en voyant son apprentie rougir . Je vais maintenant t'apprendre la magie disparut connue sous le nom des "Signe Sorciers ".

Il leva lentement son pouce gauche qui se mit à luir d'une faible lumière violette , il le retourne rapidement ce qui fit apparaitre quatre symbole autour de Harry qui pour une raison inconnue se sentie mal à l'intérieur , comme-ci des million de petite fourmis se mettait a ramper sous sa peau l'empêchant de se mouvoir comme il le voulait sans qu'il ne se sente malade .

-Voicie _Xiren_ c'est le signe qui invoque le pouvoir authentique des runes , avec ce signe tu peux crée des piège ayant chacun un effet que toit seul peu controler . Tu peux décidé si ce serra bénéfique pour toi ou néfaste pour ceux qui ne te plaisent pas .

Il libère enfin le jeune Sorcier qui souffle un grand coup n'ayant pas du tout envie de retomber un jour dans ce genre de piège magique qui retourner votre estomact . Il déglutie en voyant l'index du grand brun se lever en brillant d'une faible lueur rouge vif , puis sans rien comprendre Harry se retrouve avec une mèche de cheveux entrain de brûler ce qui le fit paniquer avant qu'il ne ce décide à l'éteindre avec ces paumes tout en envoyant un regard charger de colère vers le roi des farce qui ne montrer aucune émotion sur son visage .

- _Igni_ était à l'origine un sort permettant de controler les quatre éléments , mais seul Merlin pouvait le faire moi je peux juste controler le feu , j'ignore quel élément te serra attribuer .

Hôchant lentement la tête il se la tint dès que son professeur leva son majeur qui briller d'un léger halo vert .

- _Axii_ l'art d'embrouiller les esprit ! de loin mon signe préférer , il permet d'influencer l'esprit des gens ou de renforcer le tien tout dépent de tes envie , mais n'oublie jamais que ce signe transforme l'ennemie d'aujourd'hui en un allié pour un court instant .

Harry voulait vraiment dire qu'il avait comprit mais à cause de son mal de crâne soudain il n'arrivait pas à aligner une phrase complète , puis la pression qu'il ressenait dans sa tête ce fit moins forte jusqu'à disparaitre complétement alors qu'un annulaire brillant d'une lueur jaune doré le fit se tendre bien que Loki souriait gentiment , puis en y regardant de plus près il vit une fine couche de lumière jeune recouvrir tous le corps du dieu des mensonges .

-Voicie _Quen_ il faut le voir comme un bouclier qui protége ton corps de toute attaque , sauf pour l'esprit mais tu as déjà de quoi faire pour te protéger jeune apprentie .

-Ok , prononça Harry pas très convaincue par l'efficacité de ce Signe . Encore une fois Loki bougea l'un de ces doigts , cette fois-ci c'est un véritable point de lumière bleuté qui orné le petit doigt du dieu des farce qui sans sourciller envoya valser le survivant avant de le suspendre dans les airs pour ensuite le relâcher sans prévenir .

Là le Potter commencer en avoir marre de jouer les cobaye pour ces test !

- _Aard_ et en quelque sorte le plus puissant des signe , c'est comme la force mais c'est dix fois plus puissant , plaisante le brun en aidant Harry a se remettre sur ces deux jambes . Bien maintenant que tout et expliquer ...

De là il fit apparaitre un poignard dans sa main libre , sans une once d'hésitation il planta la lame courbé dans le bras du Survivant qui repoussa vivement le dieu enfermer qui regarder la plaie béante de la quel s'écouler une fine ligne écarlate , grognant contre Loki tenta de lui en coller une entre les deux yeux avec sa main encore valide , mais à sa grande frustration il ne pus esquisser le moindre geste , le petit sourire de Loki le fit grincer des dents ...oui enfin il essayer .

 _-J'ai vraiment de la chance d'être tomber sur toi tu sais ._

 _Qu'est-ce que ? la voix du menteur lui sembler lointaine alors qu'il se trouver à quelque centimère de lui , la pièce elle aussi sembler différente , elle prenait une douce teinte carmin qui ne rassurer pas du tout l'enfant de la prophétie qui avait les yeux fixer sur on ex professeur qui lui tourner autour , il déchira lentement la manche couvrant son membre blesser tout en souriant méchament ce qui par ailleurs lui allait très bien , Harry voulut crier mais sa gorge ne répondait plus à ces ordres , c'était pire que d'être sous l'emprise d'un Stupéfixe . Toujours aussi souriant Loki emprisona la main de son jeune élève dans la sienne en venant lui chuchoter quelque chose dans l'oreille ._

 _-Je te souhaite une très bonne deuxième_ _ **chance**_ _._

 _Le mot "chance" résona profondément en lui , puis une sensation de brûlure au niveaux de sa main fit trembler ces pupilles sous le coup de la douleur qui allez et revenait de son épaule jusqu'à la pointe de ces ongles qui lui firent encore plus souffrir que son membre chauffer par l'étrange magie que Loki lui donner rien qu'avec un contacte physique avec lui , sa main le brûler , ces veines se gonfler avec une t-elle force qu'il penser les voir claquer d'un instant à l'autre , puis sans préanbule il enfonça de nouveaux sa lame dans la blessure du jeune homme qui cette foic-ci sortie un long crie de douleur en sentant sa chaire être brûler au-delà du troisième degrés . Tombant à genoux après s'être fait libéré de l'emprise du sort Harry se mit à toucher la marque graver dans sa chaire avec des yeux incrédule , lui qui s'était attendu à se retrouver avec le même tatouage que les Mangemort , le voilà avec un dessin représentant un loup de profile s'étalant tout le long de son bras jusqu'à s'arrêter à la limite de son poignet , deux détail le gêner dans tout ça ._

 _De un la blessure venait de se refermer en un instant ._

 _Et de deux il jure avoir vue l'oeil du loup cligné ._

 _Se tournant vers le responsable de tout ça qui lui souriait à pleine dents Harry ne savait plus du tout quoi dire ou penser de cet homme qui lui avait sembler être honnête avant , il repensa soudainement que l'homme devant lui était le dieu des menssonge , il savait tromper son monde ou les gens assez naïf pour le croire ._

 _Et lui comme un premier années il avait foncer dans son piège . Relevant fièrement la tête il eu la surprise de voir Loki être accroupie pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux déjà indicipliné du jeune homme qui grogna de colère ._

 _-Bon voyage mon garçon ._

 _Il leva encore une fois ces deux doigts pour frapper sans aucune douceur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair du Potter qui écarquilla ses yeux en sentant son être se détacher de son corps il poussa un ultime hurlement de rage qui fut entendu par le prisonnier divin qui se tenait maintenant debout dans sa prison éternel observant les allentour avec un petit rire nerveux s'échappant de sa gorge ._

 _-Haaa quel dommage qu'il ne soit plus là , ronchonna le brun en regardant le cercle magique redevenir bleu . Enfin j'ai fait ma bonne action du siècle , reste plus qu'à espéré qu'il gagne sans se fouler ._

 _Il leva son menton en souriant de toute ces dents ._

 _-Adieu . Harry Potter ._

OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO

Hmmmmmmmnn...

Non ...

Pas encore ...

Dodo ...

L'obscurité opressante ne le fit pas vraiment peur , son oeil s'habituer aux ténèbres dans les quel il se noyer bien volontier étant d'une nature paresseuse . Comme un coup de canon son esprit lui envoyer un signal lui disant clairement que _Cet endroit_ ne devrait plus exister , surtout aujourd'hui .

Prit d'un doute infernal il leva sa main , c'est avec un soupir résigné qu'il tira sur le petit cordon qui alluma immédiatement l'empoule contre la quel il à bien faillit se cogner en se réveillant . Jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce qu'il reconnut petit à petit comme son ancienne chambre chez ces moldu de parent proche, Harry se tint le front en grognant dans sa barbe , ce qui le choqua de suite fut la taille lilupucienne de ces mains , de ces pieds et du reste de son corps qui avait grandement rapetissé , prit dans sa panique (justifié) le Potter attrapa le petit miroir de poche qui trainer sous son lit pour inspecter son visage .

Nouveaux choc émotionel pour le brun qui observer ahurie son visage redevenue aussi poteler que quand il avait huit-ans , mais aussi son front qui autrefois afficher fièrement sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair , du bout de ces doigts il retraça les ligne qui l'avait marqué toute sa vie , aujourd'hui il n'était plus celui-qui-avais-survécue .

Dans un long souffle de soulagement il se préparer à se lever ,une fois assis sur son lit un affreux doute le prit aux tripes raidissent son corps , d'un geste extrêmement lent il souleva sa manche gauche .

Son coeur battie la mesure avec plus de force que d'habitude , avalant bruyament sa salive il se décida enfin à passer à l'acte .

D'un geste sec il déchira sa manche , les yeux grand ouvert il se mit à respirer en hyper-ventilant alors que l'oeil du loup briller d'une lumière jaunâtre .

-Merde...credie !


	4. Chapter 4

Harry arracher une nouvelle mauvaise herbe en gromelant mille et une malédiction à l'encontre de Loki et ces mauvais tours !

Il aura pus le renvoyer à n'importe quel jour , celui où Hagrid l'avait enfin sortie du monde Moldu , ou encore l'instant durant le quel il fit connaissance avec Ron et Hermione , ou même encore mieux ! le jour ou il est devenue un Grinfondor !

Mais non ! il fallait qu'il le renvoye un lundi matin durant le quel il devait s'occuper du jardin ! Le Potter essuie la nouvelle couche de sueur couvrant son front tout en regrettant sincèrement d'avoir perdu son physique de guerrier gagner durant son entrainement dans les montagnes , si sa famille avait vue ça null doute qu'il lui aurai ficher la paix . N'avoir que huit-ans était horrible , ce mois de juillet devait être un temps pour allez se baigner à la piscine avec ces copains et non rester enfermer dans le jardin pour combattre des ortie .

Cela faisait que quelque heures qu'il était revenue dans le passée et pourtant il souhaité vraiment revenir dans le futur pour mettre une droite à ce mage vert qui l'avait bien annarquer !

Une nouvelle mauvaise plante fut victime de sa frustration d'être redevenue le petit garçon se faisant martyrisé par sa famille d'adoption qui ne supporter pas la moindre étrangeté du monde magique qui l'habiller avec des les vieux vêtement de leur Dudley chérie et qui ne laisser même pas manger à table préférant l'envoyer dans son plaquard juste histoire de lui bien faire comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un monstre comme sa mère . Sa mère ...Harry ne l'avait jamais rencontrer si ce n'est par des objet magique mais il l'aimer tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir honte d'être comme elle un sorcier .

Clignant subitement des yeux le fils Evans se rendit compte que oui il n'était pas un Moldu , c'était Harry James Potter le sorcier !Pourquoi était-il aussi déprimer ?! avec son savoir il pouvait parfaitement commencer sa formation magique tout de suite !

Ah ...merde...credie .

Peu importe le monde dans le quel on vit celui-ci tourne toujours grâce à l'argent , chose que le Potter n'avait pas du tout du moins pas jusqu'à sa visite à Gringott qui n'arriverai que dans trois ans et encore si il avait de la chance , pour l'instant il était sans le sous alors qu'ironiquement il était l'heureux héritié d'une des plus grosse fortune de l'empire britanique . Donc le voilà pas plus avancer sans argents il ne pouvait pas s'acheté les livres qui lui permettrai de prendre un peu d'avance sur ces cours lui laissant assez de temps pour préparé la chasse aux Horcruxe empêchant ainsi le retour de Voldebord .

Voldebord pfffff !

Riant silencieusement à sa propre blague franchement pourrie Harry se promit d'en trouver d'autre pour dé-dramitisé un peu l'impacte du surnom de Tom . Il penser surtout à un certains fils de noble un peu trop sûr de lui .

Revenant à ses pensée initial en s'armant d'un sécateur Harry se demander comment il allez bien pouvoir faire pour régler son problème d'argent , il ne pouvait pas se rendre dans l'antre des Gobelin sans qu'un adulte l'accompagne ou sans avoir une raison valable pour leur faire perdre leur temps . Et personne à part lui ne pouvait accédé aux coffre des Potter n'ayant aucun tuteur , et pour l'instant il n'avait pas l'ombre d'une preuve pour faire libéré Sirius à moins de sortir un piège pour un rat particulièrement vicieux . Dernière posibilité il pourrai disons voler ? Mais comment faire sans utilisé de sort d'envoûtement ? ou de baguette ?

Harry jeter de lent coup d'oeil à son bras gauche couvert d'un bandage propre , sa tante penser qu'il s'était couper -à sa plus grande satisfaction - mais il chercher surtout à cacher son tatouage magique car oui le loup tatoué bouger de temps en temps quand le jeune garçon ne regarder pas . Et si il utilisé les signes ? après tout avec ces pouvoirs il pourrait peut-être forcé quelqu'un à acheté les livres pour lui ?

Une seule question rester à élucidé , comment faire pour user de ces pouvoirs ?

Loki avait dût travailler pour pouvoir invoquer les sortilège de Merlin rien qu'un bougeant son petit doigt sauf que lui avait eu un temps ilimité pour maitrisé cette magie oublié même des sang-pure , alors que lui n'avait strictement aucune base ni même un livre pour l'aider . Coupant une nouvelle ortie Harry arque un sourcil en regardant sa main gauche , et si ...

Lâchant son arme comme la mauvaise herbe tout en retirant ces gants Harry se mit en position de méditation , si il avais apprit quelque chose durant son entrainement à _**Kunlun**_ c'est que les chose ne sont pas souvent ce que l'on croit être , si il penser ne rien savoir peut-être que le dieu trompeur avait laisser des indice en lui via son tatouage vivant . Il sourit en repensant à ces paroles qui l'avait tant embrouiller autrefois . Les mains jointes Harry se mit à répété de long chant appaisant pour ouvrir les portes de son esprit .

Il n'entendait plus le gazouillement des oiseaux , le bruit des abeille volant près des fleurs , ni la télévision installer dans la chambre de son horrible cousin .

Seul sa respiration sembler encore faire le lien avec le monde physique , quand celle-ci disparut le Potter ouvrit enfin ces yeux pour tomber sur la représentation de son esprit .

 _Rien n'a changé , pensa le Survivant en regardant les boule de coton noir l'encercler en brillant au rythme des roulement de tonnere qui ne gêner plus Harry depuis longtemps , si tout était sombre ici c'était simplement parce que pendant une bonne partie de sa vie il avait vécue avec un Hocruxe en lui ce qui avait remplit son esprit des mauvaise intention du Lord noir causant alors chez lui des dommages qui prendrait du temps à disparaitre complétement pour laisser la place au vrais monde intérieur d'Harry . Balayant l'horizon nuageux il se laisser guider par son instinct qui lui murmurer doucement à l'oreille de suivre la foudre qui gronder avec plus de force à son passage._

 _Alors qu'il marcher calmement sur un chemin fait de nuage gris une forme sombre sortie brusquement du ciel chaotique surprenant l'enfant Potter qui fixer maintenant le grand aigles noir ouvrant ces ailes tout en le fixant de ces deux yeux vert brillant comme un feu mysique , le son de ces ailles noir sortie Harry de son état de surprise , l'aigle venait de se poser juste devant lui le surplombant facilement grâce à sa taille qui faisait passer les aigles normal pour des poussin ._

 _Le fier roi du ciel observer Harry en silence alors que lui se poser milles et une question sur cet étrange apparition sachant que cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence , il pourrait sagir de son animal totem mais non il avait découvert des années auparavant qu'il pouvait si il le désirer un lion féroce mais n'ayant jamais travailler sur son pouvoir de métamorphose jamais il n'avait réussie la transformation . L'aigle se baissa lentement pour que sa tête soit juste en dessous du menton du petit sorcier qui vit avec une mine inquiète le symbole incrusté dans la nuque de la créature volante ._

 _Un éclair ?_

 _Ne comprenant pas Harry tenter de le toucher de ces petit doigts , à peine son index effleura le plumage de l'ailgle royal que le ciel s'ouvrit dans un grand halo de lumière blanche laissant passer la foudre qui frappa de plein fouet le coeur du jeune garçon qui hurla ._

Harry se réveilla complétement en proie à une panique soudaine qui faisait accéléré les battement de son coeur , touchant mécaniquement sa poitrine le petit sorcier ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il venait de se passer à l'instant . La respiration haché il chercher une réponse mais son esprit était encore tout chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de voir et de ressentir .

Sa poitrine le brûler , son coeur battait tellement vite qu'il avait peur qu'il éclate dans la seconde , pourquoi ? qu'est-ce c'était ? Pourquoi ?

Ok cool du calme ...Ho nooooonnnn ! le voilà entrain de parler comme un moine !

Respirant avec plus de force Harry se promit de ne plus jamais imité son maitre sauf sous la torture . Se relevant non sans peine le Potter se diriger vers la cuisine pour manger un petit quelque chose juste histoire de reprendre des couleur .

Il regarder d'un air dubitatif le cadenas attacher sur la poignet du frigot avec une petite note prévue pour lui .

 _Réserver aux personnes normal ._

Charmant , vraiment son oncle Vernom l'étonner toujours par sa stupidité . Résigner Harry prit quelque fruits encore frais et se mit à les dévorer se fichant d'être punie de repas vue qu'il n'avait droit qu'aux miette du repas de Dudley et il refuser cattégoriquement de redevenir un petit gringalet après avoir eu un physique de guerrier . Alors qu'il attaquer sa troisième banane il entendit un bruit venant de devant sa maison , enfin **Sa maison** était un bien grand mot . Une fois la porte ouverte le jeune homme regardait le pick-up rouge arrêter devant la maison d'un oeil critique , surtout quand il remarque la longue colone de fumer noir s'échapper du moteur qui le fit se tendre n'ayant pas encore digéré ni sa banane ni la douleur que lui avait infliger l'aigle noir . Il s'approche d'un pas lent tout en regardant curieux le véhicule qui faisait légèrement tache dans le quartier Londonien .

Sortant sa tête du moteur fuman un homme large d'épaule plutôt bien bâtie sous son t-shirt blanc lui même surmonté d'une chemise rouge froissé , essuyant ces mains sale sur son jean il dévisager le petit garçon qui se tenait à quelque pas de lui , Harry regarder les trais de l'homme qui faisait de même , une mâchoire carré recouvert d'une barbe de quelque jour , des yeux bleu électrique ressortie par sa peau bronzé , des cheveux blond bouclé attacher par en une simple tresse .

-Bonjour , fit-il accompagner d'un signe de main . Est-ce que tes parents sont là ?

-C'est la maison de mon oncle et non ils ne sont pas là , répondit Harry le coeur lourd au mot **Parent**.

-Je voie , ben j'sui pas plus avancer , souffle l'inconnue en retournant à son monteur qui fumer un peu moins .

-Vous n'êtes pas d'ici , fit remarquer le brun qui regarder le blond s'âcharner à bouduiller sur son véhicule .

-Non ! dit-il soudainement en fermant son capot . Je viens du Kensas !

-Vous avez pas d'accent , dit Harry d'une voix sérieuse .

Cet homme dégager quelque chose qui donner au Potter un sentiment de déjà vue .

-C'est vrais mais c'est parce que je parle toute les langues de ce monde , répondit-il dans un grand sourire . Aussi bien des mortel que des sorciers .

Le mot _Sorcier_ lui fit l'effet d'une flèche planter dans son front avant qu'il ne réalise enfin d'où lui venait cette drôle d'impression de déjà vue , c'était la même sensation quand l'aigle l'avait regarder droit dans les yeux .

Cet homme avait fouiller dans son esprit !

-Qui êtes vous ? demande froidement le petit garçon d'apparence en reculant .

L'américain le regarder plus attentivent tout en ouvrant la portière de son pick-up .

-Je ne te veux pas de mal petit , je suis venue parce que je sais que tu as besoin d'aide .

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

-Parce que je voie sur toi la marque de Loki .

Un hoquet de stupeur passa entre ces lèvres , puis son visage se tordit par la rage , avançant autant que le pouvait ces petites jambes le Potter fit face au blond en ayant les poings serrer .

-Vous êtes lier à ce tarré ?!

-C'est mon frère alors surveille ton language petit , siffla t-il d'une voix autoritaire .

-Il m'a planter un couteau avant de me renvoyer chez ces espèce de brute !

Prit de court le frère du trompeur se baissa un peu tout en affichant un air embarasser .

-Il as était adopter .

-C'est pas le sujet !

-Calme toi , tempéra t-il d'une voix douce . Ecoute moi Harry , je suis ici pour t'aider .

-Et comment vous compter m'aider exactement ? non ! attendez avant tout de chose dite moi la vrais raison de votre présence ici !

Le Potter ne voulait pas rester encore une fois dans l'ignorance , la dernière fois Loki en avait profité pour le renvoyé dans le passée .

-J'ai sentie la présence de mon frère sur terre , donc j'ai chercher à le retrouver en envoyant un appel astral , mais je suis tomber sur toi et c'est à partir de cet instant que j'ai décidé de te venir en aide , expliqua calmement le frère du dieu . Il faut que tu sache que j'ai eu un bref apperçue de ta mémoire toute-à-l'heure.

Reculant sous le coup de la colère qu'il tenter d'apaisé tout seul l'enfant d'Evans grogner en pestant contre les personne qui oser s'introduire dans sa tête sans son autorisation .

-Et j'ai vue certainne chose ...tu n'a pas eu une vie facile petit .

-Ecoutez , souffle le brun d'une voix las . Je ne veux pas être plaint ou prit en pitié , je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dis des mots doux j'ai juste besoin qu'on me laisse respirer un peu !

-Je comprend mai-

-Non ! Je suis pas dupe vous êtes juste là pour me surveiller et vous assuré que je ne suis pas dangereux pour les autres ! Si vous avez vue ma mémoire alors vous devez comprendre que j'en ais plus que marre qu'on me prenne pour un bagage qu'il faut à chaque fois déplacer justement parce qu'on as pas le choix ! Tout ce que je veux maintenant c'est qu'on me fiche la paix juste un peu avant que tout ne revienne pour me gâcher la vie ...

Le dieu sourit avec indulgence , il voyait bien ce que le jeune sorcier avais dût traverser , toute ces épreuves toute ces douleur pour les revivre sans rien pouvoir changer . Le destin de ce garçon est bien cruel , c'est lui qui doit affronter les forces du mal pour assuré l'avenir du monde Sorcier quitte à mourir encore une fois pour le sauver . Sa main se pose sur l'épaule du brun qui renifler en repensant à toute ces années de malheur qui le frapper chaque fois qu'il prennait le Poudlard Express , ces grand yeux vert fixèrent le frère de Loki curieux de voir le blond lui sourire doucement tout en venant caresser ses cheveux .

-Harry , appela doucement l'homme . Accepterai tu de devenir mon fils ?


	5. Chapter 5

Le bruit ferme d'une valise qu'on viens de vérouiller le fit sortir de sa torpeur .

Depuis hier il n'avais rien manger , pas dormit de la nuit entière se posant mille-et-une question sur ce qui l'attendait derrière cette porte qu'il avait apprit à craindre durant son enfance qui sembler tellement loin à présent . Son regard était fixe sur cette petite ampoule qui fut pendant longtemps sa seul camarade au milieux des ténèbres qu'était les Dursley , d'un geste il l'éteignie en se promettant intérieurement que c'était la dernière fois . Sa tête se tourne vers la porte menant à l'extérieur , ses doigts toujours noué autour de la petite poignet qu'il hésité à lâcher .

Et si il rester ? c'était la solution la plus sûr , il avait une certaine maitrise pour contrôler son futur depuis son retour chez sa tante Pétunia , mais en même temps il se sentait stupide de ressentir cette angoisse là .

Il y avais rien pour lui ici .

Fermant enfin cet page de sa vie à tout jamais le jeune Potter sortie enfin de cet maison qui abrité ces plus noir souvenirs , d'un air songeur il regarde son nouveaux père endosser contre le capot de son pick-up un sourire bienvaillant au coin des lèvres , Harry se sentie comme soulager d'un énorme poids en voyant Thor lui faire signe de venir , comme un enfant il laisse un petit rire s'échapper de sa gorge qu'il avait sentie se détendre une fois sortie des Dursley qui pour une fois n'était pas là , dans un rare élant de joie le Survivant se jetta dans les bras du blond qui l'acceuillie en l'étreignent contre lui visiblement heureux que son fils soit enfin sortis de cette endroit .

 **Son fils** oui .

Depuis bientôt un-ans Thor Alias Eric Marteston avait procédé à une demande d'adoption après que Harry ai lui même fait sa demande d'émenticipation au gouvernement sorcier qui le lui avait accorder facilement après quelque signe d'Axii bien maitrisé , pour résumé le dieu du tonnere avait reconnue Harry comme son fils adoptif à la plus grande joie du brun qui au cours de cette année c'était véritablement attacher à l'homme foudroyant . La procédure avait était bien moins longue que ce à quoi c'était attendu le jeune sorcier puis il avait apprit que les Dursley n'avait jamais prit la peine de l'adopter légalement en dépit du fait que Pétunia était son dernier parent vivant elle n'avait aucun droit légale sur elle n'ayant jamais reconnue l'enfant comme son neveu , du coté des sorcier ce n'était pas mieux son seul possible tuteur magique fut emprisoner à Azkabam le jour même de la mort de ces parents laissant Harry sans aucune famille .

Enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui .

Le bruit du moteur le laisse un instant songeur puis il réalise enfin qu'il vient de quitter la maison des Dursley pour ne plus jamais y revenir de sa vie entière . Le regard fixe sur la vitre l'ancien pirate se sentait comme libéré d'un énorme poids depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Thor qui s'était révélé bien plus fiable que son frère , d'une grande noblesse et habité par un sentiment de fierté le dieu nordique avait en quelque mois prouvé à Harry qu'il était un homme digne de confiance qui n'abuserai jamais de lui cherchant simplement à l'aider a trouver sa voie dans ce monde totalement fou et trompeur .

Digne d'être un vrais père pour lui .

Le Potter s'agite sur son siège se triture les doigts en pensant qu'au bout de cette route se trouve sa nouvelle maison et aussi une autre personne qui aurai un grand impacte sur sa vie .

Sa nouvelle maman .

Jane Foster , il ne l'avais jamais vue se contentant le plus souvent du son de sa voix au travers du combinet du téléphone , de là il pouvait déjà dire que sa futur mère avait une très belle voix .

Et ça le rendait très nerveux .

Comment allez-t-elle aborder la nouvelle ? bon d'accord c'était prévue qu'il fasse partie de leur famille bientôt et puis il n'arrivé pas comme par surprise Jane était parfaitement au courrant du dossier qui le concernner et sembler ravis d'accueillir un petit sorcier chez elle pour qu'il devienne son fils .

Mais lui n'était pas encore sûr de ses propre sentiments , devait-il oublié Lily celle l'ayant mit au monde ? ou alors considéré Jane comme une amie ? Harry ne savait pas vraiment que faire , son ventre se tordait a cause de la nervosité et franchement il n'aimer pas cette sensation , il voudrait que ce soit plus simple comme avec Thor ! avec lui les chose avaient eu l'air tellement plus facile , quelque mois passée avec lui l'avaient convaincue de le voir comme un Père .

Peut-être que c'était ça qui lui faisait un peu défaut ? Jane n'était encore qu'une étrangère pour lui , il ne sait pas encore ce qu'elle aime ou ce qu'elle déteste , ni si elle s'est fait à l'idée d'être maman du jour au lendemain .

Bon sang encore quelque killomètre et il deviendrait fou !

-Je te sent troubler .

-Hein ?! Non ! je ...c'est ...brrrr ...tssssss ...je suis juste ...nerveux .

-Ho ? s'étonne doucement le dieu de la foudre . Est-ce que tu as peur pour ta nouvelle maison ?

-Non pas du tout ! répondit vivement le sorcier . Enfaite ...est-ce que Jane ...enfin tu sais ...

-Tu te prend la tête inutilement fils , dit patiement Thor en s'arrêtant à un feu rouge . Jane et plus qu'impatiente de te rencontrer .

-Est-ce que tu lui à dit pour Loki ? demande soudainement l'ancien Potter . Tu lui as parler de mes voyages ?

-Non , répondit le blond en reprenant la route . Fils écoute moi , aujourd'hui tu es juste un petit garçon qui va bientôt avoir une nouvelle famille , je sais que tu est plus âgé dans ta tête et que ça ne rend pas les chose plus facile pour toi , mais essaye de te dire que maintenant ta vie serra différente , tu as le droit à une enfance heureuse fils et je ferrait tout pour réalisé ça . Et ta Mère aussi .

Après ses paroles le Survivant n'eu plus aucun noeud à l'estomact , et il s'endormit rapidement contre la vitre malgré les petite secousse .

ooOoo

Des champs doré , un chemin de terre conduisant à une grande maison , à quelque pas d'ici se trouve une énorme grange peint en rouge , la porte se ferme derrière lui , ses doigts resserre sa prise sur le manche de sa valise , il avale d'un coup la boule qui ne veux pas sortir de sa gorge , il sent d'un seul coup ses yeux le piqué tandit que son coeur se contracte quand il réalisé pleinement qui es la jeune femme devant lui , les poings sur les hanches elle sourit joyeusement tout en descendant les trois marche la séparant de son époux ainsi que de son fils .

Trois marches , et pourtant Harry se sent fébrile en voyant les pieds de la brune bouger , il as affronté des monstre , des pirate sanguinaire , des moine voulant le frapper à chaque instant de la journée , et pourtant rien ne lui sembler aussi teriffiant que de rencontrer sa mère adoptif Jane Foster .

Maintenant pencher en avant la scientifique tend une main vers lui , tout en lui adressant un large sourire emplit de bonheur .

-Bonjour Harry , dit-elle en ne voyant pas le trouble dans le jeune sorcier . Tu doit déjà t'en douté mais je suis Jane .

Techniquement le brun avaient plusieurs années derrière lui , et là il se sentait réllement intimidé quand sa main se retrouve à enlacer celle de la brune .

-Bonjour , dit-il en arrivant enfin à faire descendre la boule d'angoisse bloquant sa gorge .

Derrière lui son nouveaux père étaient endosser contre la porte de son pick-up , les bras croisé le fils d'Odin observer la scène avec un sourire emplit de joie à l'idée d'avoir enfin une famille avec Jane , et tout ça il le devait à son frères qui avaient bien faillit le tuer une bonne dizaine de fois .

Jetant un oeil au ciel Thor se mit à sourire d'avantage en voyant un oiseau volant au-dessus d'eux en faisant de grand cercle .

-Te voilà tonton ...mon frère .

Brusquement le petit oiseau se mit à pialler avant de s'en allez dans la direction opposé à celle que venait de prendre la Foster avec leur fils .

-Thor tu viens ? demande soudainement la brune le sortant de sa torpeur .

-J'arrive .

ooOoo

 _C'est grand ._

Quand on lui avait expliquer qu'il aurai sa propre chambre Harry avaient d'abord crut que c'était une farce , les Dursley ne lui avaient jamais donner sa propre chambre le laissant dormir dans son plaquard , avec son Parrain les chose ne c'était jamais dérouler comme il le voulait avec les attaque répété de Voldy et ses comparsse les obligeant à fuir , dommage Sirius lui avaient un jour promit qu'il dormirais dans la demeure des Black .

Et là Jane venait de le conduire dans une pièce qui pour lui étaient trop grande pour que ce soit sa chambre , c'était trop non ? Mais Jane l'avaient rassurer dès les premier signe d'angoisse en lui expliquant que il avaient le droit et que jamais elle ne le punirai en l'enfermant dans un plaquard , elle l'avait jurer cracher !

Litérellement .

Ebahit il tourne une nouvelle fois sur lui même après avoir poser son bagage , les murs et le sol n'ont pour l'instant aucune couleur personnel signe que ses nouveaux parents lui laisser le loisir de la décorer comme il l'entendait , un simple lit coller dans un angle de la pièce au fond , un petit bureau avec plusieurs gros tirroir , et grande fennêtre éclairant toute la pièce .

D'un pas lent il se rapproche d'elle , puis il la soulève tout en fermant un oeil à cause des rayons du soleil de midi , et là il admire religieusement le paysage devant lui tout en sentant son coeur se libéré d'un poids depuis bientôt trop longtemps refouler .

Oui enfin ...

-Je suis chez moi ...


End file.
